


Never Skip Leg Day

by complexhero



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clover Ebi's Thicc Thighs, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexhero/pseuds/complexhero
Summary: Clover has thick thighs. James has money to burn.Or, Clover indulges one of his boyfriend’s kinks and learns a little something about his own.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Never Skip Leg Day

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hmm I need to focus on my longfics for a bit...  
> Also me: Okay but what if Clover in lingerie.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this PWP that I wrote in one day for no good reason.

Surely, he looked ridiculous.

Clover frowned as he examined his reflection in the mirror. After a bit of trial and error, he finally thought he had everything on correctly. It wasn’t like this was something his mother, or gods forbid his _father_ had ever taught him. Clover grew up playing three sports a year. At least, until those hobbies were deemed too distracting. He could lace up a pair of skates blindfolded, could strap on guards and padding and tighten his gloves with his teeth. But a few flimsy scraps of silk and lace were infinitely more confusing.

Maybe it was the lighting. He traced his finger down the panel in the ridiculously large walk-in closet, dimming the bright lights to low. That was a bit better. At least he couldn’t see how hard he was blushing.

He closed his eyes for a moment, running his hands lightly up the sides of his thighs. On the one hand, he felt like he was about to bust through the fabric if he moved wrong. But on the other hand… _oh, so soft._

With a deep breath, he donned the _pièce de résistance_ , draping it over his shoulders. The coat was slightly big on him. It fell right below his knees, the heavy wool swaying open just enough to hint at the skimpy ensemble below. That boosted his confidence a bit, especially knowing that the coat _alone_ would get his boyfriend all worked up. And the scent was comforting, sandalwood and gun oil.

“Okay, Ebi,” he said, pumping himself up. “Confidence.”

He was the top Huntsman in Atlas, and he was not afraid of donning a little lingerie for his boyfriend.

Clover slowly opened the bedroom door. The hallway was cloaked in darkness, with just enough light to lead him to the living room. He almost caught his breath, as he took in the sight.

James was sitting in the middle of the couch, arms resting over the back. He had the fireplace going, the warm flickering glow from dust illuminating the side of his face. It almost felt like real wood was burning. The atmosphere was enhanced by the few candles placed around the room, together providing the only light in the apartment.

His jacket was folded neatly over the arm of the couch, and his tie hung loose around his collar. The sleeves of his blue dress shirt were unbuttoned and rolled to the elbow. There was something inherently erotic about the sight of him, lounging with his legs splayed like he owned the world. He idly swirled a glass of amber liquid in his metal hand. Rather boldly, there was a bottle of lube placed on the coffee table.

“I was beginning to get worried,” James said, taking a sip of his drink.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Clover replied. Gathering his courage, he emerged from the darkness of the hall.

James inhaled sharply. Clover felt a rush of warmth at his heady gaze, his uncertainty dissipating as deep blue eyes raked over his body. He turned, slow and a bit coy, letting the coat twirl around his legs. Every time he moved he could feel the silk against his skin, foreign and sinfully pleasant. Gods, he was already starting to get hard. Which would only make the whole outfit look _filthier_.

“Come closer,” James choked out. “Let me see.”

His voice was low, rough. Like he’d nearly forgotten to breathe.

“What’s the magic wo—“

_“Please.”_

The most powerful man in Atlas, struck down in seconds by a pair of stockings.

It started with stockings. Stockings, because Clover had a dumb rich boyfriend who liked to buy things and was fixated on his thighs. James was almost shy when he presented them, in a velvet box like he was about to propose or something. Clover was skeptical at first, as he unrolled the delicate little things. He tried to imagine how they would possibly stretch over his muscular legs. But then he took one look at James, watching him touch the soft fabric with a downright _hungry_ look in his eyes.

“I don’t have anything to wear them with,” Clover had joked, his heart racing. He couldn’t stop touching the stockings. He’d never worn anything like that in his life. It felt dangerous.

The next day, James bought him a whole set.

It happened so fast that Clover wondered what other secrets lay in his boyfriend’s browser history. But the man had taste. Really, really _expensive_ taste. Who was he to say no?

So it started with stockings, yes, sheer black things that came to mid-thigh. They were topped with opaque bands that fit snug around his thighs, keeping everything in place. They were secured—unnecessarily, considering how tight they were—by a black garter belt. The top of which was decorated with two rows of stretchy, satiny ribbon around the top of each thigh that appeared to serve no functional purpose whatsoever. The belt’s straps then continued up either side of his hips, front and back, widening into floral lace as they reached the band around his waist. Beneath the garter belt was a matching set of lacy panties which covered exactly nothing. Where there wasn’t lace, the fabric was basically see-through. The outline of his hardening cock was plainly visible, and in the back they were cut so skimpy that he could feel the lining of James’s coat brush over his ass cheeks.

And then the bra, the garment Clover found the most difficult to put on. That damn thing needed an instruction manual, it was so complicated. Modern Atlesian garment design was really something, though, and once he had it in place it felt like it was made for him. The underlay was the same sheer black as the panties, decorated with more lace along the sides and cups. Clover’s initial skepticism, namely that he wouldn’t, ah… _measure up_ in that department, turned out to be unfounded. The cups of the bra hugged his ample pecs, the fabric sitting flush with no gaping at all. The top of each cup ended in a flourish of lace and a trifecta of satin strips which hugged his chest in an upside-down V before meeting at the bra straps. The whole effect was admittedly striking, transforming his image of himself from ‘ _sure, I can bench a lot’_ to ‘ _oh wow, I’ve got amazing tits_.’

He wasn’t the only one to think it, given the way James was staring at him. He was leaning forward slightly, trying to peek under the coat. Clover walked over, making a show of it. When he came within reach of James he paused, stepping into the V of his legs, letting the coat fall off his shoulders just a bit more.

With a grin, Clover leaned forward, gently plucking the glass of liquor from James’s hand. In one motion he downed the contents, then placed it safely on the coffee table. The alcohol burned, but he already felt drunk with power. He brought one leg up and propped it on the couch, just outside James’s knee. His boyfriend’s eyes trailed up his leg and fixated on his inner thigh.

“Thought you were going to crush that, you were gripping it so hard,” Clover said, indicating the glass.

“Can you blame me?” James said, looking him up and down. “ _Gods_ , Clover, I…can I…?”

James brought his hands up, tugging at the coat. Clover hummed in approval, letting him slide it off his shoulders to pool around his feet. He shivered, feeling exposed.

“Cold?” James asked. “I can turn up the fireplace.”

His fingers were trailing up the length of Clover’s bent leg, starting at his ankle and caressing higher. He brushed his thumb across Clover’s calf. The touch was so soft, almost reverent. Like James was worshipping him with his hands. When he brushed against the sensitive skin on the inside of Clover’s knee, he shivered again.

“No, I’m already… _ahhh_ , warming up,” Clover answered. He bit his lip, studying James’s face. “You like it?”

James chuckled, his hand moving higher. “I’m thinking of adding it to the official uniform. _This_ is…very nice.”

His hand reached Clover’s thigh, nudging his leg further open. Clover let out a breath as metal fingers snuck under the hem of the stockings, teasing his skin. His cock twitched inside the flimsy fabric.

“So pretty,” James said, his eyes trained on the pull of the stocking top. Clover instinctively flexed his hamstring. Putting himself on display. When James pulled his hand back the elastic snapped against his skin, the sound sharp in the quiet room. Clover gasped, rocking forward, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Sensitive, too,” James murmured, rubbing an apology into Clover’s skin. “You like this, don’t you?”

If his face weren’t flushed before, now it was positively _scarlet_. Clover couldn’t speak. He nodded, lip caught between his teeth.

Fuck. He liked it. He _really_ liked it.

There was a difference between being a bit submissive in the bedroom and being _feminine_. Not that there was anything wrong with femininity. It just…didn’t feel like him. Maybe that was his own hangup. But if that’s what James wanted from him…well. When he’d asked James exactly why he wanted to see Clover in a pair of stockings, James had mumbled something along the lines of ‘ _because you have the best gods-damned body of anyone I’ve ever seen in my life. Ever.’_

And, fair. Clover liked his body; he just wasn’t particularly delicate. Up until this exact moment he thought he probably looked like a bull in a china shop. But it _felt_ really nice, the expensive fabric on his skin. The way the bra hugged his pecs and the garter belt accentuated his trim waist. The way his ass popped out of the panties. The way the stockings clung to his thighs. He didn’t feel feminine, not at all. He just felt sexy.

In any case, James was as gay as the night was long. Which in Atlas, it was.

“Come here,” James urged, pulling him forward. “Oh, darling, you’re so beautiful.”

He shifted his weight, James steadying him until he was straddling the other man on the couch. Now roughly eye to eye, he wrapped his arms around James’s shoulders.

Clover leaned in, pressing a searing kiss to his lips. James drank him in, his mouth opening easily as he pulled Clover’s body flush with his. Clover could feel how hard he was, James’s length nudging at his own cock through the two layers of fabric. Clover moaned into his mouth, grinding down. Each motion caused the silky panties to slide against his cock, under his balls. James was gripping his ass, massaging his cheeks with a firm grasp as he guided Clover’s hips.

The friction was _amazing._ At this rate they wouldn’t even make it to the lube, and the expensive underwear James bought him would be an absolute wreck. James must have had the same thought because he growled, flipping their positions in one smooth motion. Clover let out a surprised breath as his back hit the couch, but before he could say anything James was kneeling on the carpet between his legs.

He guided Clover’s thighs apart, taking a moment to admire the view before leaning in. James mouthed at the stockings, the gentle touch from before replaced with an almost feral hunger. He bit just above the hem, where the tight elastic made the meat of Clover’s thighs bulge out. Clover yelped, fingers scrabbling at the couch cushions.

“ _James…!”_

“Gods, you’ve got nice legs,” James groaned. The stocking were soaked through in spots just from his mouth. “Have I ever told you that?”

“Y-yes!” Clover gasped, as James left another mark. This time it was right through the thin fabric. “I did get that impression when you bought— _ahhh!_ ”

Clover reached down, grabbing James by his loosened tie. “Are you trying to eat me?!”

James’s eyes flicked up, to the absolutely indecent erection in Clover’s panties. Clover flushed. This was somehow even more illicit than actual nudity.

“Touch yourself,” he said in response.

Clover didn’t need to be told twice.

His thighs were going to be a mess of bruises tomorrow, but the sight of James utterly fixated on them was worth it twelve times over. Clover groaned, one hand trailing up his chest. The bra was so soft, so silky. He gasped as he found a nipple, rubbing the sensitive bud through the fabric.

“Good,” James murmured. “Keep going. Gods, darling, if you could see yourself like this.”

James grasped one stocking with both hands, tugging it down. There was a snap of fabric as it came free from the garter belt.

“Fuck,” Clover moaned. “Fuck, James…”

Clover couldn’t help himself any longer. Gods, he was _so hard_. He let his hand skitter down, over his taut abs, past the now-useless garter belt, to tease at the top hem of the black lace panties. They were already tented comically, his cock straining at the fabric. He rubbed the tip through the panties, feeling how wet they were with pre-come. Groaning, he rubbed the heel of his hand against his cock. The slip of silk provided just enough friction to drive him insane.

His hips jerked as James bit him again, pleasure and pain shooting sparks up his spine. At this point he was slumped so far down on the couch that his ass was just barely on the seat.

“ _James_ ,” he gasped. His other hand was clenched tight in James’s shirt, at his shoulder. He tugged, desperate. “James, please, I wanna…I need your mouth.”

James nuzzled a little higher, up his kiss-bruised and spit-slick thigh. He was close, so _fucking close_ , but he seemed content to just _watch_ Clover grind against his hand.

“You want to come?” James asked, kissing him at the crease of his hip. “You can do it.”

James was teasing him.

Clover grunted in frustration. Fine. He wrenched his hand away from his cock, planting it and his other one on the couch cushions for leverage. He hooked his leg around James’s shoulder, flexing his abused thigh and nudging him with his heel. As James was forced to lean in, Clover hooked the other leg around, locking his ankles behind his boyfriend’s shoulders and holding him in place. James’s eyes widened in surprise, before going dark with arousal. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, finally giving Clover’s cock the attention it deserved.

Clover cried out, head falling back against the couch as James mouthed at his dick. The panties were absolutely _soaked_ now, spit and pre-come mixing. James grasped him from underneath, his big hands pulling Clover forward until his ass slid off the couch. Clover yelped, legs tightening around James’s shoulders to keep himself from falling.

James pulled the fabric of the panties aside with his teeth, freeing Clover’s cock. Clover moaned, loud and wanton, as James held him to his face and devoured him like a man starved. It was the strangest sensation, the wet heat of James’s mouth around the head of his cock and the friction of the fabric bunched at the base. His skin felt tight all over, horribly sensitive, each touch amplified.

“ _Ohhhh…_ James…” he moaned. The apartment was filled with the sounds of Clover’s cries and the wet slurps of James’s mouth on his cock. “James, fuck, I’m gonna…I’m so…”

With a final cry Clover came, his back arched and his toes curled as James swallowed his release. A few drops escaped his lips, running lewdly into his beard as he pulled back. Clover panted, his thighs quivering as they threatened to give out at any second. Rather than pull himself up he relaxed, letting James scoot back so he could slide down the couch onto the floor with James.

James, who looked immensely pleased with himself.

He tucked Clover’s softening cock back into his panties, then pulled the one loose stocking into place over Clover’s thighs. As if nothing untoward had happened at all.

“That might be a lost cause,” Clover mumbled, watching him fuss with dazed contentment. He hissed, as the stocking snapped over his sensitive skin. The garment had a little run in it, where James had pulled. “I think my legs have beard burn. Also, you have come in your…never mind.”

James murmured an apology, soothing the abused skin. “I’ll rub some cream on it. Did you enjoy yourself? I certainly did.”

“You haven’t even fucked me yet,” Clover said, giving him a lazy smile.

James’s cheeks pinked. He ducked his head. “Ah, about that…”

Clover glanced down, where James was kneeling between his legs. At the damp spot in his trousers.

“Oh! When did you…”

“You have very nice legs,” James repeated.

Clover laughed softly, pulling him in for a kiss. Nothing wrong with that. Just two people who’d gotten each other off without removing a stitch of clothing. Though to be fair, Clover was wearing very little to start with. And the current state of affairs was debatable.

“I’m sure we can think of some things to do in the meantime,” Clover hummed. He rubbed his thumb over James’s bottom lip, cleaning the mess. He was so fucking cute.

“Hmm,” James agreed, his hands trailing along the bottom of the bra. “I haven’t even gotten to play with _this_ yet.”

“I hope you want that to stay on too, because I have no idea how to take it off.”

“What a shame,” James said, teasing Clover’s nipple with his thumb. Clover sucked in a breath. “Though I suppose I could just rip it off you.”

Clover squirmed under his touch. “You, ah… _mmm_ , you bought all this nice stuff.”

“Then I’ll just have to buy more,” James replied. There was a wicked glint in his eyes, when they met Clover’s. “Actually, I have some options in mind already. If you’re interested.”

Clover had a feeling his wardrobe was about to grow exponentially.

“I’ve got a few ideas myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Clover's lingerie roughly based on this set, but in black (NSFW): https://www.instagram.com/p/B_pWqOQBcnN/


End file.
